Like a Lullaby voice
by Zomgirl
Summary: Una noche en la qué Ella no puede dormir,Llora,y Por último canta,ella pensó qué no sería escuchada pero qué equivocada estaba.


**¡Hullo~! Tiempo sin Actualizar a Aquí o3o,pero Ya regresé :'D **

**Mi Nueva historia, "Conociendo a Chrona M" Se basará en Varios capítulos :3 y Ya tengo la mayoría escrito,así qué pronto tendrá su segundo y tercer capítulo ,de eso No hay duda 8D**

**Sin más,éste es m Primer Songfic,pero Amo los songFics y decidí hacer el mío~ :3 éste se basa después de qué Chrona escapara de Shibusen ****/Capítulo 39/**

**Bueeeno,¡Comencemos!~ Moreless Out~ **

Chrona se encontraba En el ricón,De su Habitación, o cómo ella le llamaba "El señor Rincón",ella no podía Retener las lágrimas,se sentía mal Se sentía _Una Tradidora,_ Se sentía sola,ya qué Todo Shibusen la Odiaba,por semejante traición…por más qué Maka le Dijera qué no ella lo Sabía todos el tenían desconfianza….Ella quería por primera vez Irse a La habitación Obscura la cuál su Madre le encerraba,no quería soportar más miradas de Reojo, y De desprecio de parte de otro o De pena-

¡Estúpida Chrona! ¡Deja de llorar Tonta!-Ragnarok no le Ayudó mucho,pero ella seguía llorando y él la golpeaba cómo cuándo estaban en aquella Mazmorra asquerosa y Obscura.Él se cansó de golpearla y se ignorado ,y entró en su Técnica sin decir más nada.-

-Solloza fuertemente y Se aferra más a sus rodillas,en todo ese Silencio Nocturno si Prestas atención escucharás unos Sollozos pequeños,de Aquella alma rota,Se limpia las lágrimas y Saca un reproductor mp3 De color lila y Unos audífonos de color blanco qué Maka le dio,para Distraerse de su pensamientos, Ya se estaba haciendo una Rutina nocturna y así ella conciliaba el sueño ,ella misma selecionó la canciones de la Laptop de Soul,Colocó la primera qué vio.

#I am in control I haven't lost my mind

I'm picking up the pieces of the past you left behind

I don't need your condescending

words about me looking lonelyI don't need your arms to hold me

Cause Misery Is waiting on me.#

Cantaba en voz Alta,para si Misma, Se Oyeron pasos pero ella No podía oírlos, Aquellos pasos se detienen cuando escuchan la Hermosa voz de está, estos zapatos eran Negros con elegante tacón,y su Dueño Death the Kid.

Él la estaba escuchando,No podía creerlo,Pero se detuvo ahí,En esa celda, esa Voz era Melancólica, pero Delicada y con gracia Digna de Una Soprano(1).

#I am not alone

not beaten down just yet

I am not afraid of the voices in my head

Down the darkest road something follows me

I am not alone

Cause misery loves my company#

(Misery loves my company)

#Leave me in the cold you better run away

I'm gonna dig a hole and bury all the memories we've made

I don't need your condescending

words about me looking lonely

I don't need your arms to hold me

Cause misery is waiting on me.#

Se quedó ahí apoyado de la Puerta,escuchando atentamente,La letra era Muy cruda, de Un impulso momentaneo entró y Se quedó helado…Era_ Ella _¿Ella tenía esa Hermosa voz?.

#Leave me in the cold you better run away

I'm gonna dig a hole and bury all the memories we've made

I don't need your condescending

words about me looking lonelyI don't need your arms to hold me

Cause misery is waiting on me.#

Se quedó En silencio a escucharle, atentamente estaba Justo en frente de ella, ella Se tardó unos minutos para Percatarse de qué alguien más; Cuando terminó la canción,Ella se sonrojó al ver una figura De negro, tembló y tuvo Miedo,Dio un resprigo y después nada todo en silencio el cúal el shinigami rompió minutos después.

-¿Podrías seguir cantando?-preguntó el Oji ambar.-

-Y-yo…Shinigami-Kun no sé lidiar con el Miedo escénico…-Bajó su mirada apenada.-

Chrona,estoy sólo yo y tú..No hay público.-Sonríe gentil para no hacerle sentir mal-Si tienes miedo, estaré a tu lado..-se coloca al lado de ella en el _Señor ricón _y Pasa su Brazo por lo Hombros de ésta para reconfortarla.-

-¿P-por qué….? ¿P…por qué haces esto shinigami-Kun?-Lo mira con Melancolía.- ¿p-por qué no me Odias?-Estaba a poco centímetros de este por lo cual habló en un tono de voz bajo, la Mirada de Chrona se veía decaída,y con falta de Brillo pero Jamás opacaba su Hermoso color azul qué se podía apreciar a Obscuras perfectamente.-

-Chrona..Yo no te Odio.-Respondió el Shinigami con voz Aterciopelada y Con un toque seductor.-

-Y-yo…Combatí contigo shinigami-Kun..-respondió al borde de las lágrimas.-

Eso el Pasado Chrona.-La miró de arriba abajo,detalló su rostro qué estaba Impecable de manchas o de Rasguños,Sus ojos, Sus pálidas mejillas qué estaban negras por su respectivo color de sangre….Su rostro era Simétrico,y Bello de eso no había duda…Llegó un pensamiento, más bien un deseo ,Deseos de probar, de degustar algo ¿Pero exactamente qué?,Algo, Miro su rostro una vez más , se detuvo en sus labios, eso Quería probar,sentir y Morder.

Se Acerco más al rostro de su única Acompañante,está reaccionó y se encogió en si misma,Ya qué estaba en un ricón atrapada, el sin importar se Acerco al rostro y acortó la pequeña distancia entre él y Chrona y Tomó su Quijada,La besó con dulzura y Paciente esperó a qué ella correspondiera, y lo hizo paso sus mano por el cuello de éste temblorosa y Sonrojada dejándose llevar por las emociones,Se separon del beso.-

Cuándo me hables…Por favor Mirame los ojos,y Dime Kid.-dijo si más continuo con el beso,pudo notar unas Ojeras debajo de sus ojos,se separon preocupado y acarició el rostro de su Amada.-

¿Pesadillas?-Interrogó el Azabache, ella Asintió con la miraba baja,El la Abraza y la reconforta cómo un niño pequeño a su Peluche,Acaricia sus Cabellos y con su Profunda voz le canta una canción de Cuna de una de sus Nanas de la Infancia,ella corresponde y Empieza a parpadear lentamente,y respira profundo, Pasada unas hora logró ceder a los brazos de morfeo,pero jamás soltó al shinigami,el cuál también se durmió ahí.

Después de todo Kid tenía una voz de Nana.

¡**Listo! Este es un pequeño fic realmente un "ShortFic" espero qué haya sido de su Agrado Por cierto si Quiere saber cómo se llama la canción es "Misery loves my company de Three days Grace!~**

**Realmente amo está pareja :'3 cómo sea me despido por hoy~ ;D moreless Out~**

**1-Un soprano es una Voz muy Fina y de los tonos más altos en el canto,está voz le pertenece a los niños y Mujeres.**


End file.
